


Bad Reports

by greekgrad12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: all of sally jackson's children love annabeth chase, annabeth is the best big sister, percabeth, percabeth ft estelle, percy is a great babysitter, percy is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekgrad12/pseuds/greekgrad12
Summary: i live for percabeth ft estelle moments
Relationships: percabeth - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Bad Reports

**Author's Note:**

> i live for percabeth ft estelle moments

Percy loved his little sister, but he‘d never felt happier than he did right now after putting the four year old to sleep. His mom and Paul had taken a weekend trip for their anniversary and he was more than willing to watch Estelle for them. Percy had faced more monsters than he can count. A little girl couldn’t be that hard, right?

_Wrong._

After only one day, consisting of tea parties, dress up, and a new blue dye stain on the kitchen counter, Percy was ready to relax on the couch and watch _Parks and Rec_ reruns.

He was _tired_. Percy had no idea how his mom was able to entertain him as a single parent for all those years. One day alone with a toddler had worn him out completely. He was barely able to keep his eyes open throughout his binge watching. Yet somehow, he still loved every part of it.

Percy found himself wishing that Annabeth was here for about the thousandth time that day. Sally had originally asked the both of them to watch Estelle, but Annabeth had a paper due in two days and was stuck back at their shared apartment, working away in much needed silence. Still, Percy couldn’t help but think about how much easier it would be with her there. Estelle _adored_ Annabeth. Percy couldn’t blame her, his girlfriend was the definition of incredible, and he loved seeing them together.

(And _maybe_ he didn’t mind the little voice in the back of his head telling him that this could be practice for their own little girl in their future.)

Annabeth was constantly doubting her maternal skills, despite being amazing with Estelle. She was always patient with the four year old whenever she went on a tangent about her day, she knew how to comb the knots out of the girl’s hair without hurting her head, and Annabeth was always able to sooth Estelle when she was hurt. And Percy definitely could have used that last one today.

Being the son of Poseidon had many perks. One of them being that boiling water had basically no effect on Percy. Unfortunately, this isn’t something Estelle shared with her big brother. Even worse, the little girl didn’t realize that. Long story short, Estelle burned her hand while trying to mix the cheese and noodles for their macaroni together.

Of course she was hurt, but Estelle was a tough kid. She shed a few tears and yelled at the boiling water while being comforted by her big brother. Thirty minutes later, her tears had dried and the two siblings were eating their mac and cheese while watching _Sofia the First_. Another thirty minutes passed and Estelle was now sleeping in her room, and Percy still couldn’t get that damn Sofia theme song out of his head.

He could feel his eye getting heavy as he mumbled the song -this time in tune to the _Parks and Rec_ intro- when the front door burst open. Percy jumped from his seat on the couch at the loud noise, suddenly wide awake. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out _Riptide_ just as the mystery person came into view.

“Where is she?” Annabeth demanded with a hand on her hip, grey eyes glaring up at him.

“Annabeth?” Percy felt his shoulders relax. He put his pen back into his pocket and gave his girlfriend a look of confusion, “What are you doing here? I thought you had to work on a paper.”

Annabeth just crossed her arms and glared harder, “Don’t try and change the subject, I know what you did.”

Despite the vague accusations and intimidating gaze, Percy was more than ecstatic to have Annabeth here. Still, he was very confused, “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Percy,” she warned, “You’re too good at it. Now, where is she?”

Percy wasn’t sure what he’d done, but with the look his girlfriend was giving him, he was sure he deserved it. However, before he could get another word in, a high pitched voice yelled out from behind him, “Annabeth!”

The stern look on Annabeth’s face washed away as Estelle came running towards the girl, “Guppy!”

Estelle was lifted into a hug by the older girl and laughed at her nickname. While being let down, she grinned up at her, “You came!”

“Well, of course I did!” Annabeth replied with a wide smile, “I leave you alone with Seaweed Brain for one day and I’m already getting bad reports. It would be completely irresponsible to leave you here alone with him.”

Percy watched the two in complete shock because, _one_ , Estelle was supposed to be asleep, and _two_ , what reports?

“Um, excuse me?” The boy finally spoke up after the girls greeted each other. Percy pointed his finger at Estelle, “You first. What are you doing awake? I put you to bed like half an hour ago.”

The young girl shrugged as she grabbed Annabeth’s hand, “I was faking. You’re very easy to trick.”

Annabeth laughed at her words and Percy’s gaze turned to her, “And you. What’s with the accusations? What are you doing here?”

“Estelle must have gotten into your drachmas because she Iris Messaged me and told me all about how you let her burn her hand,” Annabeth then knelt down to Estelle’s height, “You’re feeling better though, right?”

“Yeah and I only cried for this many minutes,” The little girl explained while holding up four fingers, “Then Percy let me yell at the water.”

“Wow, only four minutes? You’re pretty tough, aren’t you, Guppy?”

Percy watched in complete admiration at the interaction between the two. A warm feeling made its way into his chest. One day, maybe not any time soon, but _one day_ , Percy would get to see this side of Annabeth every single day with their own kid. They’d have their own tea parties and dress up games. They’d put their kid to bed together, and hopefully their child would actually _go_ to sleep. It would be a while, but Percy was still beaming at the mere thought of it all. Hell, he was even excited for their own kitchen disasters and toddler meltdowns.

Eventually, Estelle did have to go to sleep. Annabeth volunteered to put her down and this time they made sure she was actually asleep before leaving her alone. The two then moved to the couch where they were now cuddled up together watching tv.

“I can’t believe you came down here just to yell at me,” Percy laughed as he pulled Annabeth closer.

“No, I came down here to check on Estelle,” She turned her head to where she could see his face from laying on his shoulder, “And technically, I didn’t yell at you. I didn’t get the chance.”

“What about your paper? She shouldn’t have called you, I tried to tell her you were busy tonight-“

Annabeth shrugged as she cut him off, “It’s fine, I finished my paper an hour ago. Plus the apartment was too quiet without you, so she gave me a perfect excuse to come over.”

“Like you need an excuse,” Percy grinned at the girl before he kissed her on the head, “Are you staying for the rest of the weekend?”

“Well, obviously. Like I said, it would be completely irresponsible to leave Estelle here alone with you,” Annabeth teases with a playful grin on her face.

“You’ll be changing your tune in a few years when I’m the stay at home, trophy husband taking care of our children.”

“Oh, you’re gonna be the best trophy husband a woman could ask for,” Even though she was teasing, Percy knew she meant it, “I can’t wait.”

Neither could he.


End file.
